


The (Kinda) Fearsome Five

by Browniesarethebest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Damian is bitter, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: Anyone who has ever been Robin has been captured and de-aged (minus Damian for that second part) to mold into the perfect soldier. A cure needs to be found soon......before Damian is driven insane by these idiots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer's block for the my reverse batfamily series, and I've wanted to write this for a while. I wrote this chapter in like two hours so you can tell I'm excited for this.
> 
> Also sorry for the shitty summary. I've never been very good at them.
> 
> Edit: Typos

Damian woke up and immediately felt the chain around his ankle. He took a moment to feel around his body, but the chain seemed to be the only thing keeping him trapped.

Damian mentally rolled his eyes. It was practically insulting how little effort was put into containing him.

What happened before he was knocked out? Nightwing and Red Robin had both respectively gone missing at different times. He and Black Bat had been on a search team while Batgirl and Red Hood had been on another. Batman had searched alone. Damian and Black Bat had been interrogating a potential lead when they were suddenly surrounded. It should have been an easy fight, but an unseen sniper had gotten him with a tranquilizer.

He had no idea what happened to Black Bat.

Damian listened to his surroundings but heard nothing, so he opened his eyes and sat up. The room was dark with a stone floor and wall. The only light came from the small, barred window in the door. Damian let his eyes adjust to the dark before looking down at himself. He was still in his Robin costume, but his belt, gloves, and boots were gone. He looked at the chain on his ankle—heavy and iron—and noticed the simple lock. They _must_ have believed he would be out longer if they were this light with restraining him. There was no way someone this stupid could have taken Damian down. Damian would have tsked if he wasn’t sure someone was nearby. He did not want to alert anyone to the fact that he was awake.

He dug around in his hair for a bobby pin. He hated the stupid thing, but it was good for lockpicking, and his hair was long enough to easily hide it. He quickly went to work on picking the lock and was rewarded with a quiet ‘click’. He quickly rose and made his way to the door.

Damian listened carefully and could just make out someone breathing next to the door. Thinking quickly, Damian unclipped his cape and set it down by the wall. He then went back over to the chain and grabbed it, dragging it as close to the door as he could. Once he got far enough, he lightly tossed the chain back to the wall it was attached to and hid next to the door. The clang of the chain drew the attention of the guard. He peered into the room. Damian made a groaning sound, making sure that the sound seemed like it was coming from his cape. There was a quiet “Fuck,” and Damian could hear the guard unlocking the door. As soon as the guard stepped into the room, Damian snuck up from the side and quickly knocked the guard out. Damian took the key out of the unconscious guard’s hand, grabbed his cape, and left the room, locking the guard inside.

Damian padded down the hall, hiding in rooms whenever guards walked by. There didn’t seem to be any cameras, but the stark white halls and medical equipment Damian found in one room led him to believe he was in some sort of lab or medical facility.

After another close call with guards, Damian figured he needed to leave, but he couldn’t without searching for Nightwing and Red Robin and maybe Black Bat. They must have been in the building. It was too much of a coincidence that he was kidnapped after they were.

“If they’re unconscious, I’m leaving Drake here.” Damian muttered as he continued on. He turned a corner and immediately yanked himself back. Two people wearing lab coats were speaking down the hall. Damian listened carefully for any mention of his brothers and sister.

“It’s quite fascinating how the serum is working.” One woman gushed. “I’ve never seen anything so specific before.”

“I’m worried about the older ones.” The other one, a man, said. Damian’s ears perked up. “What if they’re too old to mold? Maybe we should have gone for a base.” Too old to mold? What was he talking about?

Damian could practically feel the woman roll her eyes. “We didn’t go for a base because of the difference between them. We needed them just right— _ready_ for their purpose.”

“I suppose you’re right.” The click of heels announced another person approaching the pair.

“Ah, Dr. Kramer! Dr. Hale! How has the serum affected our subjects?”

“Wonderfully!” the woman (Dr. Kramer?) replied. “The four have taken wonderfully to the serum. We were just about to head to the lab and notify the guards to bring in the fifth.”

“Wonderful!” the new woman exclaimed. “Let me know how it goes. I want full reports by the end of the day.”

“Yes, ma’am!” the two scientists(?) said, and the three walked off.

Four? That meant Nightwing, Red Robin, Black Bat, and one other. It must have been Red Hood or Batgirl. And what did they mean by serum? What did they do to them?

Damian needed to find them quickly. It wouldn’t be long before they found out that he escaped. It would be almost impossible to escape once they did, especially if the others were unconscious.

Damian quickly made his way down the hall, checking each room carefully for any sign of the others. He eventually found his belt and other stuff in one room and put those back on before continuing.

He eventually came upon a door with a guard standing outside it. Sure that at least one of his siblings (as loathe as he was to admit that word) must be in the room, he quickly took down the guard and took the key from his belt.

What he found inside made him stop, something that did not happen often with Damian.

There _were_ four people in the room, but…

...they were all too _young_.

There were three black-haired boys and one blonde girl, all dressed in gray clothing and no shoes. The girl seemed to be the oldest, about fifteen or sixteen. The three boys seemed to be around thirteen or fourteen, twelve, and seven or eight (the youngest was quite small, and it was difficult to tell). At the sound of the door opening, the girl immediately sat up and glared until she saw it was not an adult.

“Who the hell are you?” the girl asked.

There was a sinking feeling in Damian’s stomach. “What is your name?”

The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously, her eyes trained on the R on his chest. “Tell me yours first.”

Damian pursed his lips. “I am Robin, partner to Batman.”

“No, you aren’t. Robin doesn’t wear that costume. It’s, like, a cheap knock-off or something.”

“What’s with all the talking?” The second youngest boy sat up and glared blearily at the two. He blinked for a moment and then started. “Hey! What’re you doing wearing that? That’s my costume!...Well, kinda. You have pants and boots.”

Oh, fuck. “...Todd?”

The boy was suddenly looking at him warily. “How’d you know my name?”

“I thought your name was Jason.” the girl said, her brow furrowing.

“Todd’s my last name.” Jason wilted. “B replaced me already? That was quick.” He curled in on himself.

Damian was beginning to get a headache. “Look, we do not have time for this. Are you Stephanie Brown? Are they Tim Drake and Dick Grayson?”

“I…I think so.” Stephanie was stunned. “How do you know our names? Do you know why we’re here?” She looked at the youngest boy. “There’s no way that’s Dick Grayson, right? He’s supposed to be, like, nineteen.”

Of course Grayson was the youngest. This day (night?) was just getting worse by the second.

Damian went over to Stephanie and began picking the lock on her ankle chain. Like he had been, they all had a single chain around their ankle as the only way to keep them captive. He went and undid Todd’s chain, then the boy he supposed was Drake, then Grayson’s.

...Hm. Four. This meant they had not taken Black Bat. She must have gotten away. This was the only good news so far. If Cain had been de-aged, it would have been much more difficult to get her out.

Just as he freed Grayson, an alarm went off. Damian cursed—they realized he had escaped.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Grayson slurred.

Drake stirred and sat up slowly. His eyes widened at the sight of Damian. “Wha—”

“No time to explain. Get up. We need to go _now_.” Damian pointed to Stephanie. “You take Grayson. Let’s go.”

Stephanie grabbed Dick and raced out the door with the others. Damian had no idea where the exit was, but he had no time to figure out now. He just went in the opposite direction he came from and hoped for the best. They quickly ran into a scientist, who Damian immediately grabbed and yanked close.

“Where is the exit?” Damian snarled.

“I—I...I can’t tell you that.”

Damian yanked her closer until their noses were practically touching. “You are going to tell me, or I will gouge your eyeballs out with my fingers and force feed them to you.”

The scientist stammered and pointed. “It’s down that way! Take a left at the end of the hall, take a right, and you’ll be there!”

Damian smirked. “Thank you.” He slammed the scientist's head into the wall, knocking her out, and ran on. Tim and Stephanie stared back at the scientist in worry as they ran while Jason stared at Damian in awe. Dick was still out of it, having been drugged after testing had been done.

Three guards showed up with guns. Damian and Jason immediately launched themselves at two and fought them. Stephanie noticed Tim’s hesitation and handed Dick to him.

“Take him. I got this.”

Stephanie engaged the last man. She wasn’t as trained as the other two and took a few more hits, but they all eventually knocked out their opponent. Stephanie took Dick back from Tim and they continued on. The alarms at the door were blaring as a steel wall began to lower. Shouting could be heard from the corridor. They ran and slid, just making it under the door before it closed.

The sky was black with clouds as rain poured down, its iciness piercing their clothes and soaking them to the bone. The wind screamed past them, practically knocking them off their feet. They were surrounded by water, but Gotham could just be made out on the horizon.

“Fuck, Gotham!” Stephanie groaned. Damian peered around and noticed stone steps leading down closer to the water. A few small boats with oars were bobbing wildly in the water.

“Come on!” Damian waved for them to follow and quickly (but carefully) made his way down. They all climbed into the boat (with Tim grabbing a few oars from the other boats) and paddled out with Tim and Damian paddling. Jason looked around as he gripped his seat as tight as he could.

“We are _so_ gonna die.”

“Shut up.” Damian snapped. “Do you wanna take over?”

Jason raised his hands and then immediately grabbed the seat again when he was almost bucked off. “Nono. I’m good.”

Stephanie tried to protect Dick from the rain as best as she could, but it was basically useless. Dick stirred awake and glanced around, blinking the rain out of his eyes. His eyes zeroed in on Damian.

“Hey! Why are you wearing m—that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! Writer's block is a bitch.
> 
> And thank you so much for your kind comments! All of them just motivated me more to try to get this out as soon as possible.

“I will explain everything later.” Damian said as he rowed. “Right now, I’m going to try to get us to Gotham without capsizing. I am then going to call Batman.”

Dick looked worried at the fact that Damian knew Batman.  He curled up in Stephanie’s lap, shivering against the rain. Damian watched for a moment before rolling his eyes and unclasping his cape. He handed it over to the boy, who took it hesitantly and wrapped it around himself. Despite the rain, Dick fell asleep again, the drugs having taken a toll on his body.

Jason was watching Dick with narrowed eyes. He looked over at Damian. “Did you say he was Dick Grayson?”

The headache was back. “Yes, that is Dick Grayson. I know that he is supposed to be older, but I am _not_ explaining right now.” Damian grunted as one of the larger waves violently rocked the boat.

Tim stayed quiet. Some of his focus was on getting the boat safely to Gotham but the rest of it was focused on the others. Unlike the others, he had realized the child was Dick Grayson as soon as he had seen the boy. He thought maybe he and Nightwing had been captured, but the presence of the other two had confused him. When the other boy had introduced himself as Jason, Tim realized there was more to the situation than he had first thought. The girl had been the only unknown factor. Since the other two were young (and somehow alive in Jason’s case), Tim assumed he must have been de-aged or time traveled as well. He figured he must have known the girl in the future. The strange Robin showing up only solidified his theory.

They made it to Gotham Harbor in about two hours, which Tim thought was decent time considering the storm. By the time they climbed out of the boat, they were all a shivering, teeth-chattering mess. Their clothes were basically a second skin, and Tim was worried they would all get sick.

As soon as Damian was on solid land, he pressed a finger to his ear.

“Batman?”

Batman immediately answered. “Robin, where are you?”

“I’m at Gotham Harbor. Is Black Bat all right?”

“She managed to get away and told me what happened. Red Hood and Batgirl went silent just before you were attacked.” There was a short pause. “I have your coordinates. I’m on my way now.”

“I’m gonna need pick-up for four others.” Damian eyed the others. “I...found them.”

Batman was silent for a moment. He knew something wasn’t right. “I can take them in the car. I’ll send Black Bat to pick you up.”

“All right. Robin out.”

“You gonna explain now?” Damian turned to see Jason glaring at him with his arms crossed. They both had a staring contest until Jason became fed up. “What’s your problem? Who are you? Why were we in that place?”

Damian narrowed his eyes as the others (minus Dick, who was still asleep) watched him, wanting answers. He sighed. Giving them a little information shouldn’t hurt, but he’d talk with his father before giving away anything too important. “My name is Damian.”

“Damian what?” Jason asked.

Damian glared. “I am not at liberty to tell you at the moment.”

Jason huffed. “Why not?”

“I do not yet understand the whole situation. While this...incident has happened before, it has not quite happened like this.”

Stephanie furrowed her eyebrows. “What the hell does that mean?”

“Everything will be explained to you once Batman arrives.”

After waiting in awkward silence for ten minutes (Batman must have been going top speed to get here so soon), the Batmobile arrived to the docks with a screech. Batman hopped out and made his way over to the others as Black Bat came to a halt beside the car. He took one look at the kids and tensed just slightly. Damian couldn’t quite figure out what Batman was feeling. The man had his composure completely under control minus the tensing.

“Get in the car.”

“Whoa, now.” Stephanie took a step back and unconsciously clutched Dick tighter. “Why exactly should I go with you? I need to head home and make sure my mom’s not freaking out about me. Who knows how long I’ve been gone for!”

“You’ve been injected with an unknown serum.” Damian stated. “It would be best for everyone if you came back with us and allow us to analyze you for any effects.” Of course, he knew what the serum had done to all of them, but they didn’t know that, and there could possibly be other side effects that he and Batman weren’t aware of.

Stephanie froze. “What? How do you know that? Am I going to die?”

Batman felt the urge to sigh, a common reaction to Stephanie, but he managed to keep it in. “No, you are not going to die. However, it would be safer for you to come with me until I figure out why you were taken.”

Stephanie pursed her lips. “Can I at least tell my mom that I’m okay?”

“I have already informed her.” Batman stated. “I also told her that I would be taking you back to monitor you and the others.”

Stephanie looked unsure but didn’t argue. It wasn’t like she’d be able to get away from the Dark Knight. He probably knew where she lived, even if he hadn’t talked to her mom. She deflated and made her way to the car with Dick. Tim and Jason followed. There was some confusion as they both went for the front seat. They both turned to Batman. Batman stared back before internally sighing.

“Stephanie, get in the front.”

Not one to turn down an opportunity to sit in _the front seat of the Batmobile_ , Stephanie quickly climbed into the passenger seat, leaving Dick in the back. Anger and betrayal boiled within Jason, but one looked from Batman sent him to the back. Tim glanced around at everyone before following him, no look from Batman needed.

Batman looked over at Black Bat and Robin. He couldn’t quite tell how Black Bat was feeling, but she was staring at the passenger seat of the Batmobile, though she couldn’t see inside of it. Black Bat was tense—and only just slightly, something he only noticed because he knew her as well as he did. It must have been strange for her to see a younger version of her friend, one who didn’t even know her.

“I’ll see you at home.” Black Bat and Robin nodded and rode off. Batman watched them go for a moment before hopping into the driver’s seat.

“Hey, Batman?” Batman glanced at Stephanie. She was frowning as she looked back at him. “You think we could get some clothes? These things are _soaked_.” Stephanie tugged at the wet fabric sticking to her skin as she spoke. “Plus, I’m _much_ more into purple than gray.”

Batman glanced away and focused on the road. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Tim, who was listening quietly from the back, had ended up sitting in the middle, as Jason refused to and Dick was asleep in the other window seat. He wasn’t really bothered by it, but he did feel uncomfortable about sitting between his two predecessors, even if they didn’t know that. The wet clothes Stephanie mentioned weren’t helping either.

Dick suddenly shifted in his sleep and ended up leaning against Tim, who immediately stiffened. It was strange, seeing Dick so young. Not only was he like an older brother to him, but Tim had idolized Dick Grayson since he could first remember. From the Flying Graysons to the Boy Wonder, Tim had looked up to him.

But now he was a child, and it made Tim very uncomfortable.

It wasn’t long before they were driving through the waterfall and entering the Batcave. Stephanie muttered a “Holy shit.” and stared through the window. Black Bat, now Cassandra with her mask off, and Robin, who opted to keep his mask on, were waiting for them. Alfred was also waiting but with towels and a pile of clothes for everyone.

As soon as the Batmobile stopped, Jason hopped out and ran to Alfred. “Hey, Alfie!” He grabbed a towel and the set of clothes Alfred held out to him and ran off to the locker room. Stephanie was next to get out and approached the old man warily. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him but took the offered towel and clothes. She hesitantly followed where Jason went, hoping that maybe there was a girls room to change in.

Dick was still leaning against Tim, so the older boy didn’t move. He sent a panicked looked to Batman, who had opened the door to get to Dick. Batman gently lifted Dick into his arms, freeing Tim, and carried him to the medical bay. Alfred made sure Tim got a towel and clothes before following after Batman with Dick’s stuff.

Batman carefully laid Dick down on one of the beds, brushing the damp locks back from his face. He took the towel from Alfred and dried to boy before dressing him in the pajamas Alfred had brought down (Superman pajamas—Batman sent Alfred a dirty look).

A snuffle brought both men’s eyes down to the boy, who was blinking as he slowly woke up. His mouth opened wide with a yawn, and he peeked up at Bruce with squinted eyes. “Br’ce?”

Bruce pulled the cowl back and gently smiled down at Dick. “Hey, chum. How are you feeling?”

Another yawn overtook Dick. “Tired.” His lips pulled up into a smile. “Knew you’d come.”

A pang of guilt ran through Bruce’s chest. Dick had had so much blind trust in Bruce in the beginning, always believing the man would come through for him. He hadn’t this time, though. Damian had.

Dick sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He peered up at Bruce curiously. “Was I taken as Dick Grayson? I don’t really remember. I remember being at school, and then it just kind of...blurs.”

“We’ll talk about that later. I’ll have more questions for you and the others.” Dick’s eyebrows furrowed at ‘others’. “For now, there are other things you need to know about.”

It was then that Dick took a closer look at Bruce. He rubbed his eyes again, but Bruce didn’t change. “Bruce, your face is old.”

A bark of laughter interrupted Bruce before he could reply. All three of them turned to see Jason standing a few feet away, a grin pulling at his lips. “Hasn’t he always been old?”

Dick frowned at the unknown presence, his head immediately turning towards Bruce for answers. Bruce just let out a sigh. He had a feeling explanations wouldn’t go well.

Jason stepped closer, still smirking when he took another look at Bruce and stopped, suddenly frowning. “Holy shit, you are old.”

“Language, Master Jason.”

Jason muttered a “Sorry, Alfred.” and looked between Bruce and Dick. “So what? Dick got young and you got old?”

“Is it time travel?” Tim asked from behind Jason, causing the latter to jump. The kid was surprisingly quiet.

“Time travel?” Stephanie asked from behind Tim. She noticed Bruce in the Batsuit. “The hell?”

“Tt. Care to explain, Father?” Damian asked, suddenly appearing beside the others but still maintaining a comfortable distance away from them.

“Father?!” Jason and Dick screeched, while Tim asked more quietly with wide eyes. Stephanie just looked confused.

Bruce looked around at the shocked faces and sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send prompts or just talk to me at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I got super writer's block. This is mostly a filler chapter, but it's better than nothing, right?

The first thing Bruce did was glare at Damian. Damian at least had the decency to look sorry.

Bruce sighed. “Like I said, there are some things that need to be explained.”

“Hold on a minute. Batman is _Bruce Wayne_?!” Stephanie stared at the man, shocked. She was ignored as Dick turned to Batman accusingly.

“What does he mean by ‘Father’? Why do you look old? Who are all these people?” Bruce wasn’t sure whether Dick was on the verge of tears or a temper tantrum. They often overlapped when Dick was younger.

“Excuse me, am I the only one that didn’t know that Bruce Wayne is Batman?” Stephanie was frustrated. No one else was shocked but her!

Jason rolled his eyes. “Yes, everyone knew but you. Can we move on? I wanna know what the hell is going on.”

“Is it time travel?” Tim repeated, though more quietly this time. He was still in shock over some kid calling Bruce ‘Father’.

Bruce heaved a sigh. “No, it’s not time travel. You’ve all been de-aged to right about the time when you started as Robin, except for Stephanie, who seems to be around the time she started as Spoiler.”

Jason snorted. “What kind of name is Spoiler?”

“Hey!” Stephanie was offended. Spoiler was a perfectly good name! She was spoiling her dad’s bad guy plans after all!

While everyone was focused on Stephanie and Jason, who had broken out into an argument, Dick sat silently on his bed, in shock.

_You’ve all been de-aged to right about the time when you started as Robin_

_right about the time when you started as Robin_

**_ALL_ ** _started as Robin_

All these people had been Robin at some point? When? How old was he in the future? He couldn’t be that old, could he? Sure, Bruce was old, but it wasn’t like he had gray hair and needed a cane or whatever. He was still Batman, so Dick _couldn’t_ be that old in the future.

So what? Dick had given up Robin at some point and passed it on to what seemed like that Jason kid, since Jason didn’t seem to know anyone else but him and Bruce and Alfred? Did that mean Jason passed on Robin to someone else? Did he know what Robin meant to him? Did any of them?

Now, some kid was wearing his costume—some kid who called Bruce ‘Father’. Did Bruce replace him? There were so many kids...

The walls were shrinking around him, and it was becoming difficult to breathe.

 _I’m having a panic attack_ , Dick thought distantly.

His vision was beginning to blur (from tears? Lack of oxygen?), and he thought he was going to pass out until he felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see another girl with short, dark hair standing beside him, worry in her eyes. She rubbed his back soothingly but awkwardly, like this was the first time she had attempted to comfort someone. He leaned into it, simultaneously desperate and wary. Slowly, the tightness in his chest eased as breathing became easier. He curled into himself as he watched her.

“Were you Robin too?” he whispered. She shook her head, and he relaxed. He wrung his hands together nervously before holding one out. “I’m Dick.”

The girl’s lips twitched up before she took his hand and shook it once. “Cass.”

Dick gave her a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Cass.”

“Who is this?!” Jason gestured wildly at the girl. “Shit, Bruce! You starting an orphanage here?”

“Language, Master Jason.”

“I think I have a right to curse here, Alfred!” Jason threw his hands up. “I wake up in some facility with some other people only to be rescued by some kid in a knockoff of _my_ costume—” Dick bristled. “—and now you’re telling me we’ve all been Robin at some point and have been de-aged?!”

While Jason continued to shout, Tim frowned. Jason Todd was dead in his time, so how could he have been de-aged in this time? Jason had died in an explosion—Bruce had held his dead body, as Alfred had told him—so there was no way he could be alive in this time, right? But here Jason was, apparently alive and well, having been de-aged like the rest of them.

There was a lot Tim wanted to talk to Bruce about. For now, though, he made his way over to Dick, who looked like he was going to be sick.

“Are you all right?” Tim asked softly.

Dick pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on them, turning it away from Tim. “No.” He mumbled. “This is all so…” Dick waved his hand around as an explanation.

Tim sat on the bed beside him. “Yeah, it’s weird for me, but it’s probably even weirder for you, huh?”

Dick turned his head to look at Tim. “Do you know me? In your time?”

Tim nodded. “Yeah, but I knew you before too. I was...there that night.”

Dick didn’t need to ask what night Tim was talking about. “Yeah?”

“You probably don’t remember me, but I took a picture with you that day. I was about three years old.”

Dick thought for a moment before his eyes widened. “I remember you.” He looked the other boy up and down warily. “So...you became Robin?”

Tim nodded. “Yeah, I figured out that you and Bruce were Batman and Robin and he needed a new Robin. I found you and asked you to go back to being his Robin, but you said you couldn’t, so I became Robin instead.”

“How’d you find out?” Dick asked.

“I saw Robin perform a quadruple somersault, which only the Flying Graysons could do.”

Dick flushed with embarrassment. That had been pretty stupid of him. He wondered if that had made Bruce mad when he found out. “So you were the second Robin?”

Tim shook his head. “No, Jason was.”

Dick furrowed his eyebrows. “Then why did you ask me to go back to being Robin and not Jason?”

 _Crap._ “...Jason was, uh, injured. He couldn’t be Robin at the time and moved on when he healed.”

Dick frowned. He could tell that Tim was lying, but he wasn’t sure what exactly he was lying about. He looked up at Cass, but her face was blank. Dick sighed. He’d leave it alone for now, but there would be questions later.

“It has been a late night for you all.” Everyone looked up as Alfred interrupted Jason’s rant. “I believe it would be best for all of you to get some rest. Questions can wait until the morning.”

None of the Robins were pleased by this, but none of them said anything. Alfred’s say was law—even Stephanie could feel that. They all trudged towards the elevator (with Stephanie following hesitantly). Cass, Damian, and Bruce stayed in the Batcave. Bruce wanted to research the facility Damian had been taken to while Damian took his frustration out by sparring with Cass. Eventually, Alfred came back down and forced Damian and Cass to go upstairs and rest as well. Bruce stayed in the Batcave, resting his chin on top of his hands as he stared at the screen.

It had taken some digging, but Bruce had come up with a name.

W.A.T.C.H.

Also known as World Aiming To Contain Heroes.

This was not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me prompts or questions at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com. I post about updates and questions on there so if you're ever wondering why I haven't updated in a while, there's usually an explanation on there.


End file.
